


handy in the kitchen

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles is handy in the kitchen...sterek drabble - 8/22 - words of the day: brag, handy, dinner





	handy in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Wanting to thank Derek for all his hospitality these past two weeks, Stiles lays out the feast he prepared for dinner.

When Derek walks in and sees the plethora of food, a smile plays on his face. “Wow, Stiles, you didn’t have to…” Stiles can see the tips of his ears pink at the gesture.

“I mean, I don’t wanna brag or anything, but I think it’s pretty clear that I’m handy in the kitchen.” He hands Derek a plate to fill. “Seriously, I can’t believe I didn’t do this sooner. The least I can do is cook for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
